


Percussive Maintenance

by ifrainfalls



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nothing after the first few episodes of the Synchro Arc happened here, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifrainfalls/pseuds/ifrainfalls
Summary: Yuzu returns home from a trip to Xyz to her home with Yugo in Synchro.  Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Yugo
Kudos: 9





	Percussive Maintenance

“I’m home,” Yuzu announces as she walks in the front door and then frowns. Yugo is sat at the kitchen table with the same piece of machinery he was frustrated with when she left for Xyz, 3 days ago. He better not have gotten oil on the table again, she half thinks before being lifted off her feet.

“Yuzu!” Yugo yells before picking up and twirling her around. She laughs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, because Yugo’s enthusiasm is infectious. “I missed you!” he gives her one more twirl before setting her down. He still doesn’t let go of her until she wriggles out of his arms.

“Geez, Yugo- you don’t even want to see the souvenirs I brought back?” her grin is devious.

“Not until I get a kiss,” Yugo responds, bonking their faces together before separating.

Yuzu opens her suitcase on the kitchen table, because she is not without her table related sins as well, digging through this and that for other Lancers who live in Synchro until she finds what she’s looking for. “There!” she holds up a small solar powered radio, assorted small computer parts, and snacks. A lot of snacks. She had wanted to get him a keychain, like the ones they had gotten in Standard half for giggles on their honeymoon, but the tourist industry was still pretty much nonexistent in Heartland and she hadn’t been able to find any.

His face lights up at the gadgets- Rin had taught him how to assemble computers about a year ago (with much frustration and gnashing of teeth) and he had been hooked on it ever since. It brought in extra income to the mechanic business too now and then, with the somewhat small number of former Commons people in Synchro who now owned consumer electronics of their own and expats. “Thanks, Yuzu!” and he runs over for another hug.

Yuzu giggles, half protests and then accepts it before glancing at the piece of bike on the table. “You’re still working on that? I would have given up after the first two days.”

Yugo winces at that and scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, but I can’t easily replace it and I’d feel bad just giving the d-wheel back without fixing it. It just doesn’t want to work, no matter how I approach it.”

Yuzu still knows pretty much nothing about d-wheels specifically, but she does remember Yugo’s solution to pretty much everything that broke back when they were kids, during the war. She glances at him and then lifts the part a couple inches off the table, then drops it.

It takes Yugo a few seconds to process what exactly Yuzu is trying to do. “No way,” he looks at the part again. “That can’t have worked.”

Yugo pauses again. “Could it?”

Yuzu has no idea, the closest she’s come is fixing minor hardware issues with duel disks on the run, but she follows him into the garage anyway as Yugo excitedly puts the part back into the d-wheel and turns the ignition. It works in just about every way he can check.

“Son of a bitch,” Yugo mutters in total disbelief.

“You’re getting soft in your old age,” Yuzu teases, “Too many fancy technical courses.” Even though he struggled with written coursework a lot at first, Yugo has a lot more under his belt now than just dropping or kicking things.

Yugo sighs in either agreement or resignation before turning it off again and tossing Yuzu the keys. “Wanna take her for a test drive? I want to make sure it’s not going to lose it’s shit again on the road.”

“Fufu,” Yuzu strides over to the d-wheel and smirks at Yugo, “You’re sure about that?” Because Yugo is a speed demon, but Yuzu drives anything she touches like she stole it (which has happened in a few emergencies before). She’s pretty sure she’s given Yugo at least a couple heart attacks on the road.

“Of course I am!” Yugo retorts, “Speed is a Synchro art!” Along with little hole in the wall restaurants that are actually really good even though you’re sure they’re going to give you food poisoning and making fun of people from Fusion because of their accents. Yuzu can’t blame anybody for the second one though, no matter how much Yuri insists that everybody else sounds dumb to them, people from Fusion are unintelligible.

“Let’s prove it,” Yuzu says, and before they know it they’re out on the highway at a speed that isn’t illegal because there’s no speed limit on most of the highways in the City, but is still probably frowned upon. Yugo has his arms around her waist and occasionally tries to break even though he isn’t driving. It’s a nice day to be driving, the sky is clear and it’s around 70 degrees. (Yuzu has almost gotten used to fahrenheit after god knows how long even though she will still tell anyone from a dimension that uses a sane temperature system that fahrenheit is stupid.)

“So how was your trip?” Yugo asks over the noise, probably slightly regretting that he was the one who taught her how to drive and not someone responsible, like Yuya’s mom.

“Good!” Yuzu responds. Shun and Yuto finally seemed like they were settled into civilian life for good, and she got to see the spot where they want to rebuild Heartland Tower. “I got to see Ruri, she says hi. Says there might be a job for us soon, now that there’s enough infrastructure to start fixing up more of the surviving old buildings.”

She can’t see what Yugo is doing, but she’s pretty sure that Yugo is making a face because while he enjoys seeing the other dimensions on trips, he loves the City that they’re helping to make here and he is fundamentally a dimensional homebody. “I said we’d think about it,” she adds.

“Yeah,” Yugo replies. “Wanna go to the burger place on 4th and 12th while we’re out?”

Yuzu almost sighs because she brought back so much food from Xyz, but something more familiar does sound nice. “Yeah. Think we can finish the Synchro burger this time?” You can eat for free if you finish the Synchro burger in one sitting.

“We won’t know if we don’t try!” Yugo says, shaking his fist at the mere mention of the burger, as what is probably the fifth time they’ve said they’re going to finish it in one sitting.

“Sounds like a plan,” Yuzu replies, before signalling to get off the highway.


End file.
